(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guiding film, more particularly to a light guiding film applied to guide sunlight indoors for energy saving.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, most of the sunlight guiding devices are provided in various types, such like the board type, the blind type or the film type, and further applied to guide sunlight into a house. Preferably, it is more helpful to provide better indoor illumination by guiding said sunlight to a light distribution device set on the ceiling of the house to make said sunlight distributed over the house.
Generally, the sunlight guiding devices could reflect or refract both directive rays and diffusive rays of sunlight, guide them to project to aforesaid light distribution device, and further make them distributed over the house. Then, a comfortable visual surrounding is presented due to that the uniformity of illumination is increased, and the flare effect is reduced. Moreover, via efficiently taking advantage of sunlight resource, the sunlight guiding devices not only could save energy but also make themselves become one of the most popular kinds of green architectural material.
Under the background as mentioned, a light guiding film improved to be more efficiently is provided in present invention.